<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elderflower, raspberries, and glaze by maxxofbraavos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432776">elderflower, raspberries, and glaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos'>maxxofbraavos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Dessert &amp; Sweets, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, The Great Fódlan Bakeoff (Fire Emblem), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri bakes Ingrid a mountain of sweets while she's away being a bad-ass diplomat. So fluffy it hurts. I think the first fic for this couple on ao3 so... hi! </p><p>For Great Fodlan Bake-Off 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>elderflower, raspberries, and glaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri understood that running an entire territory took a lot of constant hard work. Their wife was away from home quite often. Her trips usually weren’t too long, she travelled to negotiate trade with neighboring territories, or sometimes to represent House Galatea at an important meeting in the capital. War hadn’t been a problem here since Dimitri had stepped into his current role as king. Most of what the Lords had to do was ceremonial, or bureaucratic at best. Ingrid settled small squabbles, handled policy, budget, and things of the like. Yuri kept her sane. They made her any meal they could, whenever possible. The staff of the manor they shared often insisted on ‘taking care of them’ and ‘doing their jobs,’ but Yuri still hadn’t gotten used to the life of a noble quite yet. They had reunited with Ingrid two years after the war had ended, and they were married another two years after that. They had visited Ingrid’s home more and more after they had first met again. They found themself passing by, bringing pies from the market or unruly wildflowers from the walk over. They just wanted to spend time with her again. Eventually, Ingrid asked them to make an official inquiry to be her suitor. They said yes, of course, but being under the watchful eye of an entire territory of people still gave Yuri a deep feeling of unease. Her father disliked them, often called them a crossdresser, and constantly insisted that Ingrid find a ‘real man’ like her former suitor, Felix’s brother Glenn. Even after their wedding he occasionally brought by a buff knight twice Ingrid’s age, but luckily neither of them felt the sudden need for divorce when he did. It was funny after a while. They did it for her. And it was nice not to struggle, or starve, or watch friends die for once in their life. They were safe here, and they were happy. </p><p>Yuri didn’t have a job, formal or informal, anymore. Since gaining this new stability they were just home a lot. They weren’t a knight, and they were under no obligation to conduct formal research, or to manage anyone who worked here. Their official title was ‘Advisor to Lady Ingrid,’ which meant absolutely nothing, really. Ingrid usually didn’t force Yuri to travel with her, so they were here alone often. Sylvain often joked that they were a ‘house spouse,’ but they took it as a compliment. They could read, and cook, and bake to their heart’s content. Today they rose early to start on a special treat for Ingrid, who was set to arrive home later tonight. Yuri wasn’t too fond of rising early, but the sunrise today was lovely. It painted the sky in warm hues of pink and orange. It made them think of her, and the way she would hopefully blush when she discovered an array of warm pastries and picturesque cakes waiting for her. Over the past few days they had worked on a dark chocolate layer cake and a princess cake, a dessert popular in the north of Fodlan. Yuri had sculpted a small flower on top of it with the help of the chefs here. Today, they were on their own making elderflower danishes with raspberry. </p><p>This would be the last dish that Yuri would cook before they were reunited with their lovely wife. They were excited to see her again, to kiss her again, to hear all about her trip… amongst other things. But it was hard not to be calm at this hour. Yuri felt like the only person awake for miles; and while they knew that wasn’t true, the sense of peace that the still morning air brought them was overwhelming. They hummed quietly as they shaped the elderflower dough into small, flat triangles. They then filled them with the raspberry jam, which they had made earlier while the dough was resting earlier. The sun was high in the sky now, but they were almost done. Just after the pastries were baked and glazed Yuri would be done. Then all they had to do was wait for Ingrid to arrive. </p><p>Just as Yuri had roused themself from their nap to take the danishes out of the oven, they heard footsteps on their way to the kitchen. Assuming it was staff of the manor, they quickly tried to improve their appearance, combing their hair with their fingers and batting flour off of their apron. They removed the danishes from the brick oven and turned around to see Ingrid in the doorway. They looked at the clock, which said it was a quarter past three, and then back at her. </p><p>“You’re hours early.” they said to their wife, gently resting the hot pan down on the counter. </p><p>“I couldn’t stand not being home for so long.” she replied. </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I took a horse off the carts and rode here alone. My luggage will still probably be a few hours.” She laughed. “What’s all this?”</p><p>“How couraegous of you, my Lady.” Yuri looked down at the 12 danishes, still piping hot. “They’re danishes. I’ve been working on some desserts for your return. They’re not quite ready, I still need to glaze them.”</p><p>Ingrid came over and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist, pulling them into a kiss. It was slow, and Yuri’s lips tasted like the stale coffee they’d been sipping all morning. She cherished it. </p><p>“Here, try the glaze,” they said. They uncovered the bowl of icing, which had thickened nicely since Yuri had mixed it earlier. They dipped a finger into the bowl and held it out to Ingrid’s lips, letting a small string dribble off onto the counter. Ingrid sucked the glaze off of it, and Yuri raised an eyebrow at her. There was the blush they were hoping for, pink like the sunrise. She sighed and rested her forehead against Yuri’s chest. </p><p>“Now get out of here, shoo.” Yuri insisted. “Meet me in the garden in an hour.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we be meeting with my parents for dinner?”</p><p>“Trust me, darling.”</p><p>“Okay, I trust you.” Ingrid said. “The garden in an hour. I pray those danishes are there.” Ingrid turned back towards the door, and started back up the stairs. </p><p>“They will be!” Yuri called. And they would. As soon as Ingrid was out of sight, Yuri quickly got to work. They drizzled the danishes with glaze, which they figured was good from Ingrid’s reaction, and started moving supplies out to the garden. There were blankets, pillows, books that spun tales of chivalry, and romantic poetry in three different languages. Yuri brought candles, and bunches of wildflowers, and the most delicious spread he could find. The dinner they were meant to eat in the manor alongside every dessert he’d baked, and lots and lots of spoons. </p><p>Ingrid arrived right on time, dressed in much finer clothing. A cream-colored dress hung off of her shoulders, and was tied with a brother leather belt around her waist. Her hair was in a long braid, just as before, that hung over her shoulder. She had brought Yuri flowers, too. A small bunch of carnations, bound together with twine. Her eyes lit up as she approached Yuri. Their stomach got warm and fuzzy-feeling. They loved her so damn much. </p><p>“Welcome home,” they said, gesturing to the glorious feast they had arranged. “Surprise.” The sun began to set behind them, colors brightly bleeding into each other like flame. They were together, then, and forever. Against all odds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>